Guardians University
by kaitkid
Summary: ROTBTD STORY: Hiccup has dreamed of being the Guardian of fun ever since he was little. He gets his chance when he goes to GU. That's where he meets Jack Frost. A Guardian! Hiccup's plans fail during the first semester and gets himself and Jack kicked out of the program. Now Jack and Hiccup have to work together with Rapunzel, Merida and a few friends to get back into the program.
1. Prologue

A little after Jack Frost became a guardian, the Guardians started their own headquarters where everyone and work at the same place. Instead of having to find a child selectively, the baby teeth now go through small portals which is faster. Bunny and North still use their ways of getting around but the portals are mostly used now. Yes, the Guardians are still hidden but ever so often a class or two would visit the headquarters, learning what it takes to a guardian. One night, all the Guardians were talking in the main room of the headquarters.

"Jack, you are a wonderful guardian but you need a more training." Tooth said, sitting on a stool, around a table with the rest of the Guardians.

"Training?" Jack looked at his, so called, co-workers with surprise.

"Yes, training. In a few years, you will go to Guardians University." Bunny explained.

"University?" Jack still looked surprised.

"Yes, University. Tooth, Sandy and I went to Guardians University, too . We learned great things there, as will you, Jack." North replied.

"What about Bunny?" Jack asked.

"I went to Great Protect. Same type of idea as Guardian University but better."

"No, Guardian University is better." North smiled proudly.

"Nope. GP is!" Bunny said standing up.

"Enough you two. This is about Jack." Tooth got up and flew between the fighting Guardians.

"Alright. But Jack in a few years, you will go to school." North nodded as he stood up to walk out.

* * *

"The neck bone is connected to the head bone. The head bones connected to the helmet. The helmet is connected to the horn bones." sung 3 graders from Viking Elementary who were on a school bus, which was headed to the Guardians headquarters. The bus pulled up to the secret headquarters and the open doors spilled with pushing and yelling students.

"Okay, everyone. Please remember our field trip rules. No pushing, no biting and no weapons." Gobber said trying to keep the kids together. A little runs pass Gobber with an axe. "What did I just say?!" Gobber sighed. "12, 13...? Okay we're missing someone. Who are we missing?" Behind Gobber, there was a knock on the bus's doors. "Hiccup Haddock."

The bus doors open and a little 8-year-old boy steps onto the sidewalk. "Thanks Aki. Good luck on your crossword puzzle." smiled Hiccup.

"Sorry, Hiccup. I didn't see you." Gobber approached him.

"That's alright. When I was on the bus, I found a dragon coin. I wish I had somewhere to put it.

"Everyone, partner up! Get your buddy!" Gobber turned to the other kids.

A taller viking passes by Hiccup. Hiccup tried to get kids attention. "Hey Fishlegs? Me and you? No. That's ok. Astrid? No? Pairing up with Ruffnut? Great choice, she's nice. Tuffnut?" Tuffnut stops and stares at Hiccup in confusion. "Hiccup. Haddock? We carpool. We're neighbours." Another viking walks by high-fiving Tuffnut. They head off together. "Okay, good catching up." Hiccup smiles as Tuffnut walks away. Hiccup's smile fades a little after he realizes he's the only one left.

"Well, Hiccup. Looks like it's me and you again." Gobber smiled taking Hiccup's small hand. Hiccup makes a small laugh.

"Come on, Gobber. We're falling behind." Hiccup said trying to catch up to the rest of the students.

* * *

"Now everyone, stay close. We are about to enter a dangerous area." The tour guide said. "We are entering the portal room."

"Woah." all the kids looked amazed. The big room was filled with elfs and yetis who opened the portals.

"This is where the baby teeth collect the teeth and where the dream are given out. And can you tell me who take care of the kids?" asked the guide.

"The Guardians!" shouted the kids.

"That's right!" the tour guide smiled. Suddenly, all the students went quiet and turn to look and Hiccup who was in the back. Well, Hiccup thought they were looking at him but it was what was behind him that was cool. Hiccup turned around and saw North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy walking towards the portal room. It was a dream come true for Hiccup. As they walked up, Tooth stopped to talk to the young vikings.

"Hi, kids! Are you here to see our headquarters?" asked Tooth smiling down at the students.

"Yeah!" shouted the kids.

"Yes we are. The little ones wanted to learn about what it takes to be a guardian." Gobber explained.

"Well, you're in luck. Because I just happen to be a guardian." smiled Tooth. "I learned everything at Guardians University." She pulled out a cap that said "GU" on it.

"Woah..." The vikings stared in awe.

"It's the greatest school there is." Tooth looked at the hat. It was suddenly taken out of Tooth's hands.

"You wish!" Bunny smiled with the cap in his paws. "Great Protect is."

Tooth snatches the hat back. "Why don't you guys decide. You watch us and see who's a better guardian." Tooth said to the vikings. "GU is." Tooth whispered as she flew into the room. Hiccup ran to the front of the crowd and didn't notice he step over a yellow and black line.

"Stop there, buddy." the tour guide noticed Hiccup. "Don't go over that line. You could be in real danger if you pass the line." Hiccup stepped away from the line. As the portals started to open, Hiccup was pushed to the back of the crowd again. All the students looked amazed at what they were seeing.

"Excuse me. Little guy in the back. Why don't we do tallest in the back?" Hiccup started to jump up and down, trying to see pass the kids.

"Did you see that?" a kid shouted.

"She brought back a tooth!" Another shouted.

"Wow!" They all shouted. Hiccup's view was now blocked completely. Hiccup sighed in frustration.

"I want to be a guardian." grinned a viking.

"Me, too." the other said.

Hiccup gave it one more shot and said, "Come on, guys. I want to see."

"Out of the way, Haddock. You don't belong here." the student closes to him said. Hiccup smile fades completely as he backs away. The little viking turns around and sees a cart coming his way.

"Tuffnut, don't step over the line." Gobber said, stopping Tuffnut.

"But Hiccup went over the line." Ruffnut points out.

Gobber turns and sees Hiccup standing in front of a portal. "Hiccup!" he yelled. A baby tooth flew into the portal Hiccup was at. She disappeared into a different city. As the portal was closing, Hiccup slips in.

The baby tooth flies over to the child who was sleeping peacefully and slips under her pillow. Hiccup quickly hides behind a easel at the back of the room. Baby tooth pops out the from under the pillow and the portal opens again. She flies into the portal and was followed by Hiccup. The baby tooth looked surprised when she saw a bunch of people standing at the portals entrance. She slowly turns around to see Hiccup with a big smile on his face.

Everyone shouted things like "What were you thinking?" or "You could of gotten lost!" at the same time. The baby tooth was squeaking at Tooth in confusion.

"Baby Tooth said she didn't even see you in there." Tooth explained to Hiccup. Hiccup looked down at his feet ashamed. Tooth smiled as she realized something. "Hey. She didn't even know you were in there." Tooth said a little less frustrated. "Good job." winked Tooth as she put her GU cap on Hiccup's little head and flies off to help with the other fairies. The biggest smile spreads across Hiccup's face.

"What do you have to say of yourself young man?" Gobber stepped forward at looked at Hiccup with disappointment.

"How do I become a guardian?" smiled Hiccup.

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you are going to enjoy this. As you can see, this story is pretty identical to ****Monsters University****. I'm sorry to the ones who dislike it. But I like it. I actually following along the MU script which is beside me. Anyways, please review. I want to know your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Guardians University! Anyone getting off?" shouted the bus driver who just pulled up to the entrance of Guardians University. Hiccup, was sitting in the back row, grabbed his bags and started walking down the aisle to the front.

"Well this is it." Hiccup sighed. "No turning back." When Hiccup reached the front of the bus, he turned around to face the other passengers on the bus. "Good-bye, everyone." He shouted. "Please follow your dreams like I'm doing right now. I promise, you will senesced."

"Wonderful." the bus driver interrupted. "Now get off." Hiccup hops down the bus's stairs onto the road. As he gathers his bags properly, the bus drives away.

"No turning back." Hiccup said one more time to give him a push. The viking looked up at the gate, which read "Guardians University". Taking a deep breath, Hiccup took a step onto the sidewalk. The biggest smile stretched across his face as he started to walk through the gates of the university.

As Hiccup walk though campus, he saw different people, different buildings, all sorts of new things he has never seen before. Everyone looked like they were having so much fun. Hiccup couldn't wait to get started.

"Okay. What's first?" Hiccup checks his list he wrote up at home. "Get registered." he read out loud.

"Hi there, freshman! I'm Jay. I came to tell you registration is that way." Hiccup moved the list away from his and saw a man pointing to a table on the other side of campus.

"Okay, Jay." Hiccup smiled.

"Have a good first day!" shouted Jay as Hiccup walked over to the table.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Kay! Here's your orientation packet!" Kay smiled as Hiccup stepped up to the table.

"Thanks Kay!" Hiccup said taking the packet.

"You can drop off your bags here, then go see Trey to get your picture taken." Kay pointed to a building behind Hiccup. Hiccup leaves his bags where Kay told him then headed to see Trey.

* * *

Luckily, Hiccup didn't have to wait in line. Hiccup hurried into the room and sat down onto a small stool in front of the camera.

"Hello, I'm Trey. You ready for your picture?" Trey asked with a smile.

"Yup." Hiccup replied with a smile.

"Okay. Say "Hooray!""

"Hooray!" shouted Hiccup.

Outside, Hiccup stood looking at his new ID card. He seem pretty small in the picture but it at least showed his face.

"I can't believe it." Hiccup looks at his card hard with a blank face. "I'm an official college student." He smiles.

"Okay everyone. I'm Fay and I will be giving you your orientation tour on this perfect day." a voice said behind Hiccup. Fay and a bunch of freshman walked pass Hiccup. Hearing that this was a tour, Hiccup joined in. Fay leads the students into a small building. Down the hall, they look into a window.

"This is the labs where students learn to design and build portals to different cities." Fay explained.

"Woah." awed the freshmen. A professor swipes his I.D card and enters the work area.

"Looks like the professor is about to test out the portal." Fay smiled. The professor enters a portal and returns safely. Fay leads the tour outside and over to the cafeteria.

"The GU cafeteria serves a full buffet, three meals a day. I personally believe we have some of the best chefs in the world." Fay explained. The tour continued outside, looking at all the buildings.

"The campus offers a wide variety of majors but our most popular major is the guardian of fun program." Fay stopped the tour in front of a building.

"Wow!" said the tour. The tour guide lead her tour away, leaving Hiccup in awe in front of this amazing building.

* * *

Hiccup wandered down a series of tables. Each one was trying to interest freshmen in their respective clubs.

"Welcome to the debate team. We're happy to have you!" one of the students smiled behind a table with a banner that said "The Debate Team".

"I disagree for the following reasons. True happiness is a theoretical construct..." debated the other student behind the table. Hiccup continued walking down the aisle.

"Hey there." another student said in front of Hiccup. "Keep your eye on the sky... at the astronomy club." Hiccup smiled and kept walking. Hiccup walked passed the art club. A student was painting this beautiful painting.

"Hey, hey, hey! Come join the improve team! You'll wish you were... a... never... always. Ah, dang it!" A student said. To Hiccup, he looked very angry with himself. Hiccup kept walking though not really interested. But he did loved the variety of options this huge world has.

"GU's Greek Council." sighed the president of the council. She didn't seem as cheery as the other students. Hiccup once again smiled and kept walking, not interested. Until...

"We sponsor the annal Guardian Games." The not so cheery president. Hiccup stopped in his tracks. He ran back to the table.

"The Guardian-what-now?" Hiccup smiled. The very energenic vice-president gave Hiccup a flyer.

"The Guardian Games: a supper-intense guardian competition." shouted the energenic student.

"They're crazy- dangerous, so anything can happen." The president calmly said.

"A bunch of guyes went to the hospital last year."

"You could totally die." smirked the president.

"And it's worth it! You get a chance to prove you are the best!" The vice-president exploded with energy. Hiccup stared at the flyer, intrigued.

"Cool"

* * *

Hiccup stands at a counter as the man behind the counter gets a key. "Handdock, room 319, you know your roommates is a in the fun program, too." Hiccup excitedly grabs the key from the man and heads for his room.

"Hello, I'm your roommate. Nah, that's too bland." Hiccup sighed as he trys not to bump into any othe students.

"Don't force it. Just let it happen. Your lifelong best friend is right behind thisdoor." He took a deep breath as he stands in front of room 319. Hiccup swings open the door and tall student walks out.

The student streaches out his hand towards Hiccup "Hey there! I'm your roomie! Name's Fishlegs Ingerman, soon to be guardian."

Hiccup smiles. "Hiccup Handdock. Also will be a Guardian."

"I can tell we're gonna be best chums, Hiccup. Take whatever bed you like- I wanted to you to have first dibs." Fishlegs sarted to walk into the room. Hiccup's grin grew huge. He just made his first friend.

**A/N: I continued! Well, how did I do? I know I skiped a little bit at the end there but I didn't know how to change it! Oh well! I like it so far... and BTW guys I'm changing the ending. ;) PLEASE REVIEW! XD**


End file.
